Bend Down For Daddy
by MommaKillMe
Summary: Logie is the big daddy with a little pussycat.


** WARNING: *Graphic Sexuality* **

Shaky short choppy breaths escaping, inflamed cheeks, trembling gripping hard veiny cock, wet drips leaking from the little penis hole.

Brain racing;intoxicating strong manly scent radiating off the other side of queen sized bed. Sweat sliding. Who is the poor creature who is suffering from such hornyness, you wonder?

Well, it's band member, Logan Mitchell.

Eyes rolled to the back of his head...

He was facking off.

Too busy in his own little world...

He didn't realize that his projected pants awoken his Hispanic gutiar shaped girlfriend, Eve;but what really caught her attention was he was intense facial expressions of him calling out her name.

About to let him enjoy hmyself and his hand, till a pretty little light bulb poofed above her head; all of a sudden little devil horns and tail came sprouting out.

A dirty Grinch like smile was formed ear to ear.

Hungry eyes, snakily shaking her gutiar hips; roaming her hands on his soft manly chest. Purring against his jawline; licking and nibbling his jawline. Believing that it was all part of his imagination, soon realization hit Logan. Wide eyes and frozen. His eyes moved to his right, where Eve was nibbling and leaving sweet saliva.

Eve's eyes became glued to Logan's eyes. She lifted herself up, pulled up her burgundy night gown edges and opened her legs. Sat in between Logan, leg on each side. Thinking being the dominate of the night; she was greatly mistaken.

With a great swift move, Eve found herself on her back, still with her legs on each side of Logan, he grinded against her...HARD.

She practically screamed, Logan looked down at her like a Lion ready to pounce "innocent" prey...

"Your gonna obey your Daddy tonight."

"Yes, Daddy", Eve purred.

"PussyCat,do you want me to eat out?"

"Yes."

Logan quickly widen his opening for his late night snack. His heavy hot breathing was hitting Eve's clit. Eve's eyelids were twitching and eyes rolling back. Eve was gripping her hair, then - Logan took one big lick from bottom to top... "Ahh, SHIT!", but it wasn't over yet. Logan started to brutally rub her clit, and licking deep within fold lips.

Soon trailing to the sweet hole. Deep tonguing the pussy hole, Eve's hands were gripping the sheets till her knuckles turned from Carmelo carmel to snowy white. After a couple of minutes, the whole vaginal was in Logan's mouth. He picked up Eve from the hips, half her back on the bed. "AHHH, LOGAN I'M GONNA - AHHHH!"

She showered his mouth like getting hit by a fire pump with it on full blast with the cooling sensation on a heatwave.

The kitty cat was slowly sliding down from his sweet lips.

Logan got up from his spot, to search for something in his drawer. Eve's curiosity was at it's peak. The little something was Eve's long scarf and a blindfold.

He reached the bed, and applied the scarf and blindfold. Eve's hands were tied together to the top of the head board; Eve was blinded by the fold.

Legs spread wide and guess what was between?

Eve expected Logan to sweet and gentle. But, it was nowhere near sweet gentle.

It was hard, fast, brutal.

The bed was harshly banging against the wall.

Logan was grunting against Eve's face.

"Who do you belong?!"

Eve, who can barley speak whispered, "I belong to you."

Logan got furious and pulled Eve's hair harshly back.

"I want you to scream it!"

"I belong to you!"

"THE FULL NAME, BITCH!"

"I BELONG TO LOGAN!"

"THAT'S RIGHT! I WANT THE NEIGHBORS TO KNOW WHO OWNS AND FUCKS YOU!"

Logan kept thrusting into Eve. The suction;the wet squishy noises from down south. Behind the blindfold, Eve was tightly closing her eyes,"DADDY, PLEASE STOP! OH GOSH, IT FEELS GOOD AND IT HURST AT THE SAME-", Eve couldn't continue because Logan shoved his wet tongue into Eve's mouth.

Logan was at his edge as well was Eve. Both screamed like a chorus; panting each other's deep insides white. Logan fell over on Eve's big c-cupped breasts, the pillows against his strong muscle like chest.

Eve all of sudden felt nibbling on her left breast. Sucking and tugging at her brown nipple, his tongue swirling around the swollen hard nipple.

Eve felt Logan lossen the scarf; Eve pulled her wrists; started rubbing them. Eve thought that this was the greatest night she never had.

_Had. Had wasn't the word._

Eve's hair was all of a sudden harshly pulled back once again;  
"We're not done yet, baby girl."  
He had a sly look formed on his face; looking down at Eve's face.  
"Bend down for daddy..".  
Logan let go of Eve's hair; Eve sat on her knees on the floor. Logan stand in front of Eve; then...  
he slapped her,

Hard...

Grabbed her head;Eve went for a big slurp.

For the rest of the night, pussycat bends down for big Daddy.

All night...

_hey guys, so if this story was too dirty; apologies everywhere. But, in my Bio, I did claim I'm a graphic sexual novelist. ;) Comment what you think, should I continue OR not? Just comment. _


End file.
